Everything's Relative
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: POST DH, Neville Longbottom thought he would live a simple life after the war, get married to the girl he loved, Luna, and have a couple kids, but some things just don't work out quite as they are planned. 23 years post DH. Please review :
1. Arrival

**Everything's Relative**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the Fray

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Fray.

A/N POST DH, Neville Longbottom thought he would live a simple life after the war, get married to the girl he loved, Luna, and have a couple kids, but some things just don't work out quite as they are planned. 23 years post DH.

* * *

**"She is everything I need, but I never knew I wanted.**

**She is everything I want, that I never knew I needed..."**

**-The Fray **

* * *

Chapter 1- Arrival

It was a cold December afternoon when Neville received the owl that informed him about the speacial circumstances that would inevitably change his life forever.

Neville sighed, this week was the worst week of his entire life, and that was saying something. The door bell chimed in the pub alerting him to the presence of the seven children who were to be taken under his care.

The worst part was that only three were his.

Neville took another deep breath, and went to open the door to the pub where he made his home. Honestly, he wasn't very comfortable in the pub anymore...it reminded him too much of Hannah.

He opened the door to what appeared to him to be a mass of children.

He was immediately assaulted by his two daughters, Alice and Ana. The two were hugging him to the point he feared for his life, but he smiled happily anyway.

Alice was tall and thin, with long, wispy, blonde hair. Her eyes were big and round, shining a bright blue color...she looked just like her mother. Luna Lovegood nee Scamander.

Ana, on the other hand, was shorter and plump with short cropped brown hair and big brown eyes. Everyone said she looked just like Neville, but the truth was she looked a lot like her mother, Hannah.

"Daddy, I've missed you!" Neville chuckled softly.

"I've missed you to, Ana."

Ana grinned and ran inside the warm pub, to escape the frigid December snow.

Neville took Alice's hands in his," How are you doing, Ali?"

Alice had that far away look in her eye that Luna always wore," I'm fine. I promised mother I would name the new species I've found after her, before she went to the hospital. They're not as pesky as the Nargal's...but they're quite feisty.

Neville smiled, ALice reminded him so much of Luna...she was even in Ravenclaw. He then stepped aside to allow Alice to enter and follow her half-sister down the hallway.

He looked back up at the kids standing in front of him. Frank, Alice's only full blooded brother was a year older than her making him fifteen, he was also in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. He was of average height with hazel eyes and messy brown hair. Frank was standing to the right of the door frame, he didn't look up at anyone, and he didn't say anything, he just went inside.

Neville sighed. Frank had always been tempermental, and after all that had happened over the Christmas holiday it was no surprise that he was upset.

The oldest of Neville's new 'family' was the sixteen year old Violetta Scamander. She was of no relation to Neville...or even Luna. She was Rolf Scamnder's daughter from his previous wife. Her mother had died ten years ago and she didn't have any family besides her stepmother-Luna who was currently unconscious at St. Mungo's but since Luna was in a heavy coma all that she had was her step-mother's ex husband.

Well, as the ministry had said when the living arrangments were decided, _Everything's Relative._

Neville smiled and shook Violetta's hand. She was the only one he didn't know at all...for up until recently she hadn't attended Hogwarts. "Welcome to my home, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Violetta's long raven colored hair covered one of her nearly violet colored eyes as she nodded, gliding into the pub.

Neville mentally winced. He sounded like a pub owner...not her legal guardian.

The last three that stood, awaiting his greeting included Luna and Rolf's twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. The eleven-year-olds resembled Alice to the point of looking like full siblings, although they were only half. They had big, blue eyes and longish blonde hair.

Neville rubbed his head thoughtfully as he tried to recall which twin was which. He knew that Lorcan was just a little loony, like his mother, and that Lysander was more like Rolf, but that didn't help him out much in telling them apart.

He ushered the two inside, and finally turned to his step-son, Robert Abbott. The twelve-year-old boy was tall for his age and very thin, with blonde hair paler than Luna's and eyes so blue that they looked like crystal. Rob was...an interesting kid to say the least. With his unforgiving nature and sardonic humor he'd always reminded Neville of the awful Malfoy's. Of course it didn't help that Rob was also a Slytherin.

He smirked at Neville in greeting and then stalked inside.

Neville finally slammed the door shut. _Luna better wake up soon._

**A/N I know it's confusing right now, but everything will be explained, I promise! Please review!**


	2. We Are Family Kinda

**Everything's Relative**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Music

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Anything at all.

A/N Okay well my own Christmas Break is nearly over and I bet you my life that I'll be grounded for grades...which means no computer. So, i'm going to try to update and start all the stories I promised to everyone before...Tuesday when I'm sure I'll lose everything I gained over christmas. The good news is I'm taking my favorite subjects this semester. If only math didn't exist...anyway, please, please, please PLEASE review, it will help :)

* * *

**"A thousand other boys could never reach you...**

**How could I have been one?"**

**-The Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

Chapter 2- We Are Family...Kinda.

Neville's eyes roamed the table in front of him. The large table, which was usually reserved for guests, was filled with tons of different dishes of food and butterbeer.

Neville himself was far to busy watching his...family's interactions...or lack thereof.

He was sitting at the head of the table, with Ana on his immediate left, and Alice on his right. Ana was happily eating her food, oblivious to the tense silence surrounding the table.

Alice was picking at her food, which was not unusual for her, and every once and a while she would make a very Lovegood like comment to Violetta who was sitting next to her, but Violetta rarely replied.

Next to Ana was Lorcan and next to him sat Lysander, or perhaps it was the other way around, Neville had yet to learn to tell them apart, but since the one closest to Ana was the only one commenting on Alice's strange thoughts...he must've been Lorcan.

At the exact opposite end of the table sat Frank, who hadn't uttered a single word all night, and closest to him sat Rob, silently watching his 'siblings.'

The table then fell completely silent...until Rob made a comment that rather surprised the rest of the table.

" A gay muggle baby was just born."

"What in the name of Merlin, is that supposed to mean?" Violetta asked, confused, she turned to Alice," Is he quite right...in the head?"

"He's as sane as I am."

Violetta sighed," Great."

"Oh really people, it's just a term. Every time there is an awkward silence, a gay muggle baby is born."

"That's a dumb saying," Lysander pointed out," It makes less sense than the nonsense Alice and Lorcan were going on about earlier!"

Rob rolled his eyes in annoyance," No. It's not. The Slytherin house came up with it last year."

Neville cleared his throat," That is enough talk about gay babies-"

"But wasn't Dumbledore gay?" Ana asked.

The table once again fell silent, except for Rob's snickering.

"Well," Neville replied,"...as I was saying that's enough talk about gay babies-"

"Gay _muggle_ babies," Rob added, for emphasis.

"That to," Neville added," So, are you all ready for school?"

There was a louder chorus of," No!" from the table.

"Oh," Neville said," Well I can't quite remember who is in which house...would someone like to inform me-"

"I'm in Ravenclaw, wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure," Lorcan supplied helpfully," So is 'Sander here."

"I am too," Alice added.

"Well I want to be in Hufflepuff," Ana said loudly," Just like mummy."

Neville smiled slightly," Yes, of course."

" Gryffindor's best," Frank muttered.

"You would think so," Rob sneered," Slytherin is where the true power lies."

"Yeah dark wizard power, do you plan on being the next Voldemort Rob? Or perhaps another Malfoy?"

Rob glowered at Frank and angrily left the table. A couple moments later Frank did the same.

Neville resisted the urge to sigh loudly," So...what house are you in now Violetta?"

Violetta cleared her throat," I was sorted into Slytherin by the hat a couple days ago...I'm also trying out for beater on the Quidditch team."

"That's great!" Neville paused," Did you know, Frank plays beater on the Gryffindor team? And Alice actually plays seeker for Ravenclaw?"

Violetta said a polite," No sir." Then excused herself from the table. Lorcan and Lysander had already vanished from sight, leaving only Ana, Alice, and Neville at the table.

Or rather, just Alice and Neville since Ana had fallen asleep in her food.

Alice smiled at her father," I think I'll take Ana upstairs now, goodnight dad."

"I'll be up there in a miniute."

With that the last two members of Neville's family left the room, leaving him alone.

Somehow, despite his new, large family, Neville had never felt so lonely.

A/N Plzzz review!


End file.
